


旷野罂粟

by starrrrrr



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, World War I, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: 简介：克拉克葬礼之后，戴安娜和布鲁斯的对话。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Field of Poppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147372) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



草叶在寒风中摇摆，寒风席卷山坡，扑向戴安娜。在她身后的墓穴中葬着那个她从未有机会称为朋友的人。她身侧站着另一个人，她希望他将成为一位伙伴。

 

战士并肩。那是在很久以前。

 

戴安娜眺望远方的田野。克拉克的墓穴散发着新挖泥土的味道。她想起月光下带刺的铁丝网，颤抖起来，将手臂抱得更紧——尽管寒风不能刺她分毫。

 

“他不是你失去的第一个朋友。”布鲁斯低声说。

 

“你见过那张照片，”戴安娜说，“你知道你们世界的历史。”

 

她感觉到布鲁斯点头。他们一同沉默地望向田野远处。

 

“我——”布鲁斯顿住，艰难地吞咽了一下，“我们与他才刚刚遇见，余生却再不能有他在场。这感觉太不公平了。”

 

枯黄的草叶在秋风中颤抖，深红的花朵如血般散落其中。

 

长久以前，戴安娜曾经带着一把最好的黑色种子回到天堂岛。那个春天她走遍岛屿，将种子播撒到各处。到了夏天，草丛中闪烁着她姐妹们不曾见过的繁盛的绛色花朵。她们问戴安娜为什么拿来这些种子，而她带着从未有过的悲伤微笑回答，“为了纪念。”

 

草叶在寒风中摇摆，罂粟花盛放着。罂粟花和春天时一样美丽，好像从未经历过悲伤。罂粟花每年春天都是这样，永远是这样。

 

“这不公平。”戴安娜低语，风带走了她的声音。“总是如此不公。”


End file.
